Large area solid-state lighting devices, such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDS), are becoming more popular for illuminating buildings, roads, and in other area lighting applications, as well as in a variety of signage and optical display applications. Such applications require long service life without color shift or lumen degradation to be commercially viable. Thus, there remains a need for improved OLED driver apparatus and techniques to control consistent illumination with dimming capabilities while mitigating flicker and premature device degradation for extended usable device service lifetime.